what you never knew
by robstarshipper
Summary: starfire is pregnant with robin's child but when going to tell him she overhears him cheating on her or so she thinks , 13 years later starfire lives with Bruce and lives by the name Kori Anders and now raises a 13 year old daughter Meagan, but they also have another life as well a singers life now she must meet up with her old team and the father of her child.
1. Chapter 1

What you never knew

Chapter 1

It was a pretty normal snowy day at the tower; the snow had a beautiful glitter.

Bee was drawing her latest fashion design, raven was meditating, beast boy and Cyborg were playing video games like always .starfire was filled with so much excitement , she had just taking a pregnancy test and it came to be positive a little blue plus. Starfire was very happy and was headed to robin's room that's when she heard

"robin are you sure" said sierra "yes even if they don't like you I like you" said robin tears rolled down Starfire's tan face all she thought was he doesn't love me.

Starfire flew to her room and sat and thought, maybe it would cause conflict me being pregnant and him and his new girlfriend I think I should just leave. Starfire grabbed her purple suit case with green stars on it and grabbed all of her normal clothes and packed them. Then she put on her purple long-sleeved sweater with skinny jeans and boots she then walked to the only one she could her best friend raven.

She knocked on raven's door; raven opened the door and saw the tears streaming down her best friend's face. "Come in starfire" said raven starfire walked in and sat on raven's bed and cried. "Starfire what's wrong and why do you have a suitcase" said raven

"im leaving the teen titans" said starfire through tears "why?" asked raven about to cry

"well im now pregnant with robin's child and when I went to let him know I found out he was cheating on me" said starfire crying harder hot tears running down her very tan face.

"star I wish you the best and that baby too" said raven tearing up giving her best friend a big hug "I guess I'll be going" said starfire crying even more

"wait write a note that way they won't think anything bad happened to you" said raven tearing up more and more "your right" said starfire.

She wrote

Dear friends,

If you are reading this you must be in my room, as you see it's vacant.

Im leaving the team, please don't look for me I'll be fine. Im very sorry but I must leave for reasons that are of my own concern.

I love you all, starfire aka star

p.s, beast boy silkie is under your care.

Starfire cried as she gave the letter to raven and then raven let starfire out of her room through her window. Raven then closed the window she waved and starfire waved back.

Raven walked to Starfire's room and read the letter after putting the letter on Starfire's old bed she went to her own room and cried.

**How is it so far ? **

**Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

13 years later

"Mom you have to get ready for the concert" said Meagan

"Okay meg" said Kori, Kori put her rinse in her hair which was a light brown

(think about jlo's hair color) and curled it to perfection then she put on her sky blue long sleeved shirt a pair of white jeans and some blue heels. "Meg now you have to get ready too" said Kori "okay" said Megan .

Megan had put the same rinse as her mother had in her hair which she straightened her hair and put on a red sweater on and skinny jeans and some red wedges.

"come on you two we need to hurry" said Bruce walking to the two to the limo

Ever since starfire left the tower Bruce took her in and made her use the name of

Kori Anders and years later he had a idea both Kori and his granddaughter could be singers.

At the concert

As the two got out of their limo paparazzi came snapping photos and fans scrame either "Tiffany Anderson" or Nicole Anderson (those are their stage names).

Tonight Tiffany and her daughter Nicole would be performing.

The crowd got crazy at the sight of Tiffany Anderson who was starting the concert.

"thanks guys the song im going to start the show off with is a moment like this)

What if I told you it was all meant to be  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling we met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Everything changes but beauty remains  
Something so tender, I can't explain  
Well, I may be dreaming but till I awake  
Can't we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Oh, moment like this, moment like  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Oh, like this

"thank you guys now my daughter will be singing skyscraper" said tiffany

The crowd went wild

Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears, I awaken  
And untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here,  
Watch you disappear  
Yeah, oh  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Oh Oh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

(Like a skyscraper)

Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper  
"thank you we have a special singer coming to sing her hit tik tok Ke$ha" said Nicole

Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P- Diddy (Hey what's up girl)  
Grab ma glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city (Let's go)  
Before I leave brush ma teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cuz when I leave for the night I ain't comin back

I'm talkin pedicure on our toes toes  
Tryin on all our clothes clothes  
Boys blowin' up our phones phones

Drop top and playin' our favorite CD's  
Goin up to the parties  
Tryna get a little bit tipsy

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Aint got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Aint got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talkin' bout - everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryna touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
Now, now - we goin' til they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us - (down)-man

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Ima fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me

You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

Now, the party don't start till I walk in

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

"thanks all ma fans now it's time for the singing worlds best mom tiffany Anderson singing her hit I'd Lie" said Ke$ha

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And..

I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you...

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie

(they did a lot more songs than this)

"Thanks you all" said Tiffany we were really glad you could make it" said tiffany

Back at the Wayne household

"Mom you did great" said Meagan "you did good too Meg" said Kori drying her hair with a towel

"you both did great you know some of your fans saw you on TV" said Bruce "I kind of figured it was televised" said Kori

At titans tower 

Garfield sat there watching the televised concert of his favorite singers Nicole and her mom tiffany.

"Richard come down here and watch TV " said Garfield "why what's on" asked Richard "a concert" said beast boy Richard walked down to the common room "this is not one of those Anderson girls are they" asked Richard "maybe maybe not" said Garfield "im going… who is she" said Richard

"that's Tiffany Anderson " said Garfield "she's hot" said Richard "look I would agree with you but if Rachel heard me she would be mad" said Garfield knowing that if he looked at tiffany Anderson and said she was hot his wife would have a problem. "let me stop too how would star feel" said robin "robin she's not here anymore" said Garfield "still that doesn't mean she won't come back" said Richard "it's been 13 years do you really think that might happen" said Garfield

"no reason not to hope" said Richard "your right im sorry man" said Garfield 'its cool" said Richard

**I hope you enjoyed next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow! **

**Read and review! Please**

**Luv u guys 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

2 months later (the concert in chapter 2 was in January)

The Anderson's Easter concert that was put on every year, was next week and kori aka tiffany and Meagan aka Nicole were both excited.

"Mom we have to find outfits" said Meagan "your right" said kori while both eating their waffles with whipped cream and strawberries.

"good morning" said Bruce "morning" said both girls "meg your going to laycee's birthday party today right" said kori "yeah mom" said Meagan

"well don't you think you should get ready" said Kori "yes mom" said Meagan headed for the stairs until Bruce stopped her

"I have some news Kori we have guest coming tomorrow" said Bruce "who" asked kori "the teen titans" said Bruce "why!" said kori

"for the Easter concert" said Bruce kori sighed in frustration "Bruce you know I don't want anything to do with Richard" said Kori

"I know but I want to spend one Easter with my son" said Bruce "whatever it's your house" said Kori ticked off "I'll finally meet my dad" said Meagan

"yep" said Bruce "Meagan you will be able to meet him but you can't let him know you're his daughter got it" said kori sternly "yes mom" said Meagan

"The titans know your singers as well but Kori they don't know your starfire except for Rachel" said Bruce "I know Bruce" said Kori .

In Kori's bedroom

"Mom aren't you happy you get to see dad again and the team" said Meagan "no sweetheart" said Kori "why not" said Meagan "he cheated on me" said Kori

" mom he could have changed" said Meagan "im sure he has moved on from starfire sweetie" said Kori sighing "mom look when he comes tomorrow it's your chance to…" she was interrupted by her mother "No Meagan there is no chance for me and your dad it won't happen!" said kori harshly hot tears stained her daughters tan face her blue eyes looked like oceans. "Mom how would you know!" said Meagan as she stormed out of her mothers room to go get ready for laycee's birthday party. Kori felt guilty , she let her anger get the best of her and she did something she never did before hollered at her daughter.

Kori opened her dresser and pulled out a picture which had her and Richard on their first date she teared up at the photo. "why couldn't it had just stayed that way" thought kori

The Titans Tower

The team was packing everything they needed for Gotham. "Yes im so excited were going to be going to the Anderson Easter concert" said a excited Garfield

"Honey I know your excited but calm down" said Rachel Victor walked out of his room with his suitcases and Karen followed her husband with her bags too.

But Richard sat in his room opened drawer and got the picture of him and starfire he teared up and thought "what happened, why did she leave".

Richard walked out of his room "ok guys we got to head out now" said Richard "alright" said all of them.

**Poor Robin **

**Well I hope your enjoying chapter 4 will be uploaded tomorrow and maybe if I have time chapter 5 **

**Read and Review**

**I love you guys so much3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meagan was excited but Kori wasn't that excited, well she was excited about seeing Garfield, Rachel, victor and Karen but not Richard.

It still made her angry that she would have to see him again after what he had done to her, she felt like she could never trust him.

Kori got ready she put on a white top with a scarf, blue jeans, and sandals she put her long red hair in a ponytail.

"Morning meg" said kori Meagan ignored her "sweetie I apologize I was just angry" said kori "I know mom" said Meagan giving her mother a hug

The door bell rings

"I'll get it" said Bruce, Bruce opened the door to gar (who has blonde hair) Rachel, Karen, victor and Richard.

"Hey Bruce" they all said in unison "hi you all come in" said Bruce. The team walked in and saw kori and Meagan.

"So Bruce this is Kori and Meagan" said Karen "yes Karen they are "said Bruce "omg it's them, the Andersons" said Garfield

"he's a big fan " said Rachel "hi you all im kori and this is my daughter Meagan" said kori Meagan waved hi .

"Im Richard Grayson" said Richard walking up to shake her hand "it's really nice to meet you" said kori in a fake tone .

At dinner

"So kori, you have a daughter but where's her dad I mean is he a multi millionaire" said gar kori began to tear up, "that's something I must keep to myself" said kori

"gar apologize that is none of your business" said Rachel "im sorry" said gar

"it's alright I just sometimes get a little emotional when someone brings up the subject of Meagan's father" said kori

"why don't we get off this topic and talk about the Easter concert tomorrow" said Meagan

" oh yeah the annual Anderson Easter special I watch every year" said gar "it's going to be awesome" said Meagan excited "she's always excited when this comes up" said kori "who's going to perform" said gar "well of course tiffany and Nicole , Aly and Aj , Chris brown, Ashley Tisdale, Ke$ha, rhiana , Avril Lavgine and more" said Meagan "wow" said gar "now you all are not titans anymore" asked Kori "no we still are" said Rachel "but we have other jobs" said Karen

"Im a chef now" said victor "im a video game critic" said gar "im a poet" said Rachel "im a fashion designer" said Karen "im a male model" said Richard

"are you gay" asked Meagan "no some male models aren't gay" said Richard "oh ok" said Meagan

Later on

"so im going to show you all where you will be sleeping " said Kori " alright"they all said , "Richard you will sleep in your old room" said kori

She gave him a key with a r on it, "who's room is right next to his" said Karen "that's my room" said kori "right across from Richard's room is Meagan's but across from my room is gar and Rachel's room and then next to them is Karen and victor" said kori handing Rachel a key with a raven on it, gar a key with green zebra print, Karen a big k on hers and victor a key that had a bacon print on it.

Kori sat in her room thinking to herself , "should I give him a chance he may have changed just like Meagan said" "no he's still the same" , Kori looked at the picture of the two of them on the Ferris wheel she smiled at it and then that smile fell and she began to cry she didn't understand why he did such a thing in the past he cheated on her, left her with a baby on her own . "let me dry my eyes and go to bed" said kori to herself.

**Hope you guys are enjoying **

**Read and review **

**I 3 you all **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kori got ready for the concert first she put her rinse in her hair then curled it (like Jessica Simpson), she put on a white halter, grey jeans and heels. She was all ready. Meagan put her rinse in her hair and straightened it (remember lulu from true Jackson v.p her hairstyle), she put on a pink shirt, blue leggings and pink flats. They were both ready. "Morning girls" said Bruce "morning" said both girls. When breakfast was ready gar, Rachel, and Karen and Victor came down.

"morning you all" said Tiffany "morning tiffany" said the titans "where's Richard" asked tiffany "I don't know" said the titans at the same time.

Richard came down the stairs and sat down right in front of tiffany "morning" said tiffany Richard just stared at her "not to be mean but take a pic it will last longer" said tiffany Richard blushed the rest of the table laughed.

At the concert

Tiffany went get her make up and after that she met her co host and very good friend Tyra Banks, "hey Tiff" said Tyra "hey Ty" said tiffany

"You ready to host" said Tyra "yep" said Tiffany "then lets go" said Tyra. Both girls walked on stage and the crowd roared.

"hey you all" said Tiffany "hi guys" said Tyra "welcome to the Annual Anderson Easter Concert" said Tiffany "it's really great all of you could make it" said Tyra

"it really is , the first act will be my daughter Nicole singing her hit what do you take me for featuring Pusha T" said tiffany the crowd went wild.

Let's go  
Uh, the drop-top specialist  
Yes, we turn heads like an exorcist  
These red bottoms on our feet looking devilish  
We take it to the next level, so effortless

I'm tired of you kicking the dirt, just want the dust to settle  
I'll find just what I deserve, if you can't do better  
Can't say that you'll take your time, before the sweet turns sour  
You changed right before my eyes, you picked the wrong flower

Don't know what you think I'm after  
Don't think I can take anymore  
Don't know what you think I'm after  
What do you take me for, what do you take me for

Then I'm like whatever  
Go on right through the front door  
Bye I'll see ya later  
What do you take me for, what do you take me for  
Oh, what do you take me for

Boy now that the tables have turned, don't let me see you begging  
It's a hard life lesson to learn, when it's me you're not getting  
So low but you're all alone, and now you got no power  
Let go cause I'm cutting the rope, I guess you climbed the wrong tower

Don't know what you think I'm after  
Don't think I can take anymore  
Don't know what you think I'm after  
What do you take me for, what do you take me for

Then I'm like whatever  
Go on right through the front door  
Bye I'll see ya later  
What do you take me for, what do you take me for

Two kids in a bucket, skip it  
The way you handle this,  
Yeah I'm disgusted  
Never been busted, treat me like a suspect  
Why am I the one that just can't be trusted  
Try harder, discuss it, why bother  
I made you, I'll make another and she'll go further  
And you can bet a million on it  
South of France on a yacht with us chillin' on it

Don't know what you think I'm after  
Don't think I can take anymore  
Don't know what you think I'm after  
What do you take me for, what do you take me for

Then I'm like whatever  
Go on right through the front door  
Bye I'll see ya later  
What do you take me for, what do you take me for

What do you take me for, what do you take me for

"thank you guys the person that is next is Train singing 50 ways to say goodbye" said Nicole

My heart is paralyzed  
My head was oversized  
I'll take the high road like I should  
You said it's meant to be  
That it's not you, it's me  
You're leaving now for my own good

That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say

She went down in an airplane  
Fried getting suntanned  
Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand  
Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!  
She met a shark under water  
Fell and no one caught her  
I returned everything I ever bought her  
Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies  
And ways to say you died

My pride still feels the sting  
You were my everything  
Some day I'll find a love like yours (a love like yours)  
She'll think I'm Superman  
Not super minivan  
How could you leave on Yom Kippur?

That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say

She was caught in a mudslide  
Eaten by a lion  
Got run over by a crappy purple Scion  
Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!  
She dried up in the desert  
Drowned in a hot tub  
Danced to death at an east side night club  
Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies  
And ways to say you died

I wanna live a thousand lives with you  
I wanna be the one you're dying to love...  
But you don't want to

That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say  
That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say

She went down in an airplane  
Fried getting suntanned  
Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand  
Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!  
She met a shark under water  
Fell and no one caught her  
I returned everything I ever bought her  
Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies

She was caught in a mudslide  
Eaten by a lion  
Got run over by a crappy purple Scion  
Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!  
She dried up in the desert  
Drowned in a hot tub  
Danced to death at an east side night club  
Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies  
And ways to say you died

"Thanks everyone next is tiffany singing her song catch my breath" said train

I don't wanna be left behind  
Distance was a friend of mine  
Catching breath in a web of lies  
I've spent most of my life  
Riding waves, playing acrobat  
Shadowboxing the other half  
Learning how to react  
I've spent most of my time

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now

Addicted to the love I found  
Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud  
Making time for the ones that count  
I'll spend the rest of my time  
Laughing hard with the windows down  
Leaving footprints all over town  
Keeping faith, karma comes around  
I will spend the rest of my life

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now

You helped me see  
The beauty in everything

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now  
It's all so simple now

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath  
Catch my breath catch my breath, won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now

"thanks you all next is Britt Nicole singing gold" said Tiffany

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

You were walking on the moon, now you're feeling low  
What they said wasn't true, you're beautiful  
Sticks and stones break your bones, I know what you're feeling  
Words like those won't steal your glow, you're one in a million

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world  
Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold  
So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine  
From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold  
Gold gold, you're gold)  
You're worth more than gold  
Gold gold you're gold

Well everybody keeps score, afraid you're gonna lose  
Just ignore they don't know the real you  
All the rain in the sky can't put out your fire  
Of all the stars out tonight, you shine brighter

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world  
Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold  
So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine  
From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold  
Gold gold, you're gold)  
You're worth more than gold  
Gold gold you're gold)

So don't let anybody tell you that you're not loved  
And don't let anybody tell you that you're not enough  
Yeah there are days when we all feel like we're messed up  
But the truth is that we're all diamonds in the rough  
So don't be ashamed to wear your crown  
You're a king you're a queen inside and out  
You glow like the moon, you shine like the stars  
This is for you, wherever you are

Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, oh, oh,  
You're gold

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world  
Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold  
(So hold your head) So hold your head up high,  
It's your time to shine  
From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold  
;Gold gold, you're gold\  
You're worth more than gold  
Gold gold you're gold

So don't be ashamed to wear your crown  
You're a king you're a queen inside and out \\

Thanks next singers are Aly and AJ singing Chemicals React" said britt

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe

We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah

We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
we jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

"next singer is rhiana singing don't stop the music" said Aly and Aj

Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music

It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to my favourite place  
I gotta get my body moving  
Shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You're making staying over here, impossible  
Baby, I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't

Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face

I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Baby are you ready cause it's getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?  
What goes on between us no-one has to know  
This is a private show

Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music

"Next singer is Chris Brown singing Don't Judge Me" said rhiana

I don't wanna go there  
We should never go there (damn)  
Why you wanna go there?  
I guess I gotta go there

You're hearing rumours about me  
And you can't stomach the thought  
Of someone touching my body  
When you're so close to my heart  
I won't deny what they saying  
Because most of it is true  
But it was all before I fell for you

So please babe  
So please don't judge me  
And I won't judge you  
Cause it could get ugly  
Before it gets beautiful  
Please don't judge me  
And I won't judge you  
And if you love me  
Then let it be beautiful  
Let it be beautifu-u-ul, let it be beautiful  
Let it be beautifu-u-ul, let it be beautiful

_[Verse 2:]_  
Everything I say right now  
Is gonna be used in another fight  
And I've been through this so many times  
Can we change the subject?  
You gonna start asking me questions like:  
"Was she attractive? Was she an actress?"  
Baby the fact is

You're hearing rumours about me  
And saw some pictures online  
Saying they got you so angry  
Making you wish you were blind  
Before we start talking crazy  
Saying some things we'll regret  
Can we just slow it down and press reset (damn).  
You're beautiful

So, baby  
So please don't judge me  
And I won't judge you  
Cause it could get ugly  
Before it gets beautiful  
Please don't judge me  
And I won't judge you  
And if you love me  
Then let it be beautiful

Just let the past  
Just be the past  
And focus on things  
That are gonna make us laugh  
Take me as I am, not who I was  
I promise I'll be, the one that you can trust

So please  
So please don't judge me (don't judge me)  
And I won't judge you (I won't)  
Cause it could get ugly  
Before it gets beautiful (before it gets beautiful)  
Please don't judge me (so please don't)  
And I won't judge you  
And if you love me  
Then let it be beautiful  
Let it be beautiful

Let it be beautiful ay  
Let it be beautiful yeah, yeah, yeah

I don't wanna go there baby (yeah)  
We should never go there

"the next singer is Ke$ha singing her song your love is my drug" said Chris

Maybe I need some rehab  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I got a sick obsession  
I'm seeing it in my dreams  
I'm lookin down every alley  
I'm making those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping hitting my head against the wall

What you got boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind!

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
(I said)  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Won't listen to any advice  
Momma's telling me I should think twice  
But look into my own devices, I'm addicted it's a crisis  
My friends think I've gone crazy  
My judgments gettin' kinda hazy  
My steeze is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head

What you got boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind!

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
(I said)  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you leave

Hey, so I got a question  
Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum  
Is my love your drug?  
Your drug?  
Huh, your drug?  
Huh, your drug?  
Is my love your drug?

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
(I said)  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
(I said)  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Hey, hey, so  
You love, your love your love, is my drug

"next is Avril Lavgine singing what the hell" said Ke$ha

You say that I'm messin' with your head  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"  
But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

What, What, What, What the hell?

So what if I go out on a million dates?  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play  
(Yeah)

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" (Va fan!)  
But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy (Crazy!)

All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

La la la la la la la la whoa whoa

(La la la la la la la la)  
You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
(La la la la la la la la)  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

La, la,  
La la la la la,  
La,  
La la la la la, la

"the next act is Tiffany singing Unbreak my heart" said Avril

Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The nights are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart

Take back that sad word good-bye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away  
I can't forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart

Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry this tears  
I cried so many, many nights  
Un-break my

Un-break my heart oh baby  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart  
Sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on  
Can't go on...

"next it's my daughter singing I think I love you" said tiffany

Do you think you love me... Ooo we!  
I THINK I LOVE YOU!

I'm sleeping  
And right in the middle of a good dream  
Then all at once I wake up  
From something that keeps knocking at my brain  
Before I go insane  
I hold my pillow to my head  
And spring up in my bed  
Screaming out the words I dread ...  
"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)

This morning, I woke up with this feeling  
I didn't know how to deal with  
And so I just decided to myself  
I'd hide it to myself  
And never talk about it  
And did not go and shout it  
When you walked into the room ...  
"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)

I think I love you  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way

Believe me  
You really don't have to worry  
I only want to make you happy  
And if you say  
Hey, go away, I will  
But I think better still  
I'd better stay around and love you  
Do you think I have a case?  
Let me ask you to your face  
Do you think you love me?

I think I love you  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way

I don't know what I'm up against  
I don't know what it's all about  
I've go so much to think about  
Hey!I think I love you!  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way

I think I love you!  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way

"the last performance will be by my mom singing I need you now" said Nicole

"hey you all , I need a partner to sing this song with me" said tiffany a lot of guys raised their hands "how about you sir with the spikey hair and glasses" said Tiffany

Richard walked up on stage and grabbed one of the mics.

Tiffany

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

both  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

richard  
Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

both  
It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

woah woaaah.

both  
Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all

tiffany  
It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now

richard  
And I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now

both  
And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

I just need you now

tiffany  
Ooo, baby, I need you now

Richard stared into tiffany's brown colored contacts , "eh hem" said Tyra both of them began to blush "looks like a little chemistry goin here" said Tyra

"nope" said both of them "im kidding" said Tyra Richard got off of the stage. "thanks everyone for coming out" said Tiffany

Back at the mansion

Kori sat in her room thinkin "I think im still in love with him" she took out a locket he gave her for her birthday it had a picture of him and her kissing she looked at it and smiled .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was the morning after the concert Kori woke up that morning and got dressed in a purple crop top and jeans and walked down to the kitchen.

She walked in the kitchen and started to make her favorite tea, when Richard walked in. "morning kori" said Richard "morning" said kori

"you did a really great job yesterday" said Richard "thanks you too" said kori (remember they did a duet) "kori would you like to go hang out" said Richard

"are you asking me on a date" said kori "yes" said Richard "okay" said kori "we can go now and grab breakfast" said Richard

"well don't you wanna change first" said kori looking at his batman pjs "oh I think your right , I'll be ready in 15 minutes" said Richard.

15 minutes later

"im ready kori" said Richard "alright" said kori . Kori and Richard pulled up to dennys first. "so kori I figured we could hang out at the mall "said Richard

"alright" said kori a waitress of the name Maya came to there table, "hi how are you two doin my names Maya and I'll be your waiter today what ya want to order" said Maya "I would like pancakes, eggs , sausage and orange juice" said kori "okay mam and you sir" said Maya "the same" said Richard

"alright" said maya , maya then walked away from their table. Richard and kori had been talking for a long time, "Richard , everyone talks about how sad you are all the time why is that" asked kori "well because starfire left the team I mean like she just left without saying goodbye or anything I mean my cousin Sierra had come into town and she is very shy and doubts anyone on the team would like her because the titans were her role models sierra is 3 years younger than me and she is the only cousin I choose to talk to and she really looked up to star she was her true role model but when I decided to introduce her Raven explained that she had left " said Richard kori felt tears welling up how could she think Richard would ever cheat on her after all they had been through the kiss in Tokyo and when she almost lost him ,she had to tell him. "Richard can I tell you something" said kori "anything" said Richard "Im starfire" said kori "stop messing with me" said Richard

"no seriously I can prove it" said kori "then prove it" said Richard " okay on my 15th birthday you had bought this locket with the picture of me and you kissing inside of it" said kori "star" said Richard "yep how have you been" said kori "ive been missing you how have you been" said Richard "ive been great" said kori

"well star can I ask on question" said Richard "yep" said kori "you left the tower so you could settle down with someone else" asked Richard "no Richard ,that day I had just taken a pregnancy test and well it was positive I came to give you the news and thought you were cheating on me im sorry" said kori "why would you think I would cheat on you star I wouldn't ever do that I love you too much" said Richard "Richard my mind was on so much and for tameranians mood swings start earlier I am very sorry will you forgive me said kori "of course I love you" said Richard "I love you too" said kori .

Back at Wayne residents

Richard and kori came back holding hands , "wow Richard you and kori hit it off well" said victor " not just kori , starfire" said Richard

You guys it's been so long that I haven't updated im sorry for the long wait there will be more coming


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kori was bombarded with questions from Gar, Karen and Vic the whole day. Richard, he was just happy that his star was back. Kori was happy that she could stop keeping this secret from her friends and the love of her life. Meagan walked to the kitchen where Kori and Richard were sitting. "Hey meg" said Kori "hey" said Meagan "star you going to tell her" said Richard

"Mom you told him" said Meagan "yep and I'm happy I did" said Kori "so were a family now" said Meagan "yep" said Richard

"Yay" said Meagan hugging both of her parents.

"one question " said Meagan "yes" said Kori "are you and dad going to get married ?" asked Meagan

"Um meg that's a conversation for your mom and I to discuss" said Richard Kori gave him that thank you for cleaning that up look. "Aww" said Meagan "how about this kiddo we go out to six flags tomorrow as a family just the three of us" said Richard

"Cool thanks dad I've wanted to say that since you've been here"said Meagan Kori and Richard laughed.

Meagan ran upstairs to get ready for the trip the next day which left the couple in the kitchen

"Well I think im going to go to bed" said Kori "me too" said Richard they both walked upstairs "well goodnight "said Kori

"Goodnight" said Richard.

The Next day

Kori, Meagan and Richard let the others know that they were leaving for the day. Meagan was happy that she had some time to spend with her dad since she hadn't known him at all since the day she was born. Richard and Kori walked hand and hand into the park. "what ride first Meg" said Richard "the demon is my favorite" said Meagan "cool Kor you scared to get on" said Richard "no Im still the old star" said Kori "yeah it has to be proven that your not scared" said Richard "come on" said Meagan. Kori had the most fun on the rollercoaster, "you are still the star I know" said Richard "what did you think I just changed "said Kori "no I just thought you were more of a scaredy cat" said Richard "dad can I get some dipndots"said Meagan

"Yep here" said Richard handing her seven bucks. Meagan wanted to go hang with her friend Nia who she saw there, the couple let their daughter go. Richard and Kori were walking through the park, "you want me to win you something" said Richard

"Sure" said Kori the couple walked up to that game where you have to throw the ring onto the glass bottle.

"Which one" said Richard "the cute little bear that has the robin costume on" said Kori "alright" said Richard?

Richard won Kori the robin bear she wanted "thank you" said Kori giving him a peck on the lips "your welcome" said Richard

"Let me text Meg its 7 already" said Kori pulling out her iphone that had a case that was bejeweled with purple stars.

Hey Meg meet us at the heroes' gift shop k

Alright

Luv u

Luv u 2

Bye

Bye

Heroes' gift shop

"Hey mom and dad" said Meagan "hey Meg find something you like" said Richard "okay" said Meagan with a smile on her face

"Richard you don't have to spoil her" said Kori "Kor that is what dads do spoil their little girls" said Richard holding Kori's hand

"I think you will look sexy in this babe" said Richard holding up a wonder woman bikini "Richard put that down" said Kori rolling her eyes "I think this shirt will look good on you" said Richard holding up a Cat Woman t-shirt that was purple and black

"Yeah I like that" said Kori, Meagan walked back to her parents. "Okay dad this iphone case will do" said Meagan

"Oh look Richard it's a batman case your father will be happy" said Kori "he sure will" said Richard.

They finished shopping and headed back to the Wayne residents.

Meagan went to bed and Kori and Richard sat in Kori's room and talked. "Remember when gar first asked Rachel out" said Kori "I really thought she was going to say no" said Richard chuckling "opposites defiantly attract" said Kori "yep they do" said Richard. The couple talked for 1 hour, "Richard you want to sleep in here tonight" said Kori "yeah" said Richard

"As long as we agree not to do anything" said Kori "of course not" said Richard. "Well goodnight" said Kori "night" said Richard

Wow it's defiantly been a long time im so sorry I had a lot to do over the course of the summer I apologize.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(This is one month after the last chapter)

Kori woke up in the arms of Richard she felt safe, warm and content. Kori tried her best to not wake him, but it didn't help.

"Good morning Kor" said Richard "morning" said Kori giving him a peck on the cheek, "why you up so early" asked Richard

"I'm just going to get a glass of water" said Kori. Kori walked downstairs to be greeted by maxi the puppy that Richard had bought for Meagan a few weeks back. "hey sweet baby want a treat " asked Kori grabbing the dog a doggie treat from the cabinet , the toy poodle gobbled the treat up and then it crawled back into it's leopard print bed. Kori then poured a glass of water and walked back to her room. When she went back to her room Richard was sound asleep, Kori smiled and crawled back into bed.

Kori then felt two arms hold her waist and she went straight to sleep. It was almost 12 and Kori had finally woken up to find that Richard wasn't next to her. Kori looked on her dresser and found note that said

Dear Kor,

I'm taking Meagan to her vocal coach and then out for ice cream

Be back in an hour kay

Love you, Richard

Kori smiled at the note, she loved that Richard was really taking on the task of being a dad after 13 years of Meagan's life. Kori put on some clothes and went downstairs and made brunch.

Kori thought about what Meg said about her and Richard getting married Kori smiled at the thought of finally being Mrs. Richard Grayson, she would be delighted if he asked her to marry him.

Kori also had the thought of going back to being a titan or continuing her singing career. She not only thought about her singing career but, Megan's career as a singer. Kori had a hard decision to make but she defiantly wanted to marry Richard what ever she chose. Kori was sitting in the kitchen thinking, when Rachel approached her. "I could sense that something was wrong" said Rachel "yes, there is something wrong" said Kori looking down "shoot" said Rachel "okay so the day Meagan found out about Richard finding out about me being Starfire and well she brought the subject of marriage up" said Kori "ok" said Rachel "don't get me wrong I would love that, truly I would but I would have to choose between super hero and singer" said Kori

"Oh, Kor look its up to you what you decide, the only thing I can tell you is listen to your heart" said Rachel Kori giggled.

'What is so funny" said Rachel "your corny reference to my song" said Kori "oh now I see" said Rachel giggling back

"Anyway thanks for the advice I appreciate it Rae" said Kori

"No prob and I know it's been a while but don't call me Rae" said raven "alright" said Kori laughing

Later

Meagan and Richard had returned

"Hey Kor" said Richard then pecked her lips "hey Richard" said Kori "hi mom" said Meagan "hi Meg" said Kori giving her a daughter a kiss on the forehead and a hug. "how was your day you two" said Kori, "great after vocal class dad took me to the ice cream shop and I got my favorite ice cream cookies and cream" said Meagan "sounds like you two had a good time" said Kori smiling "yep and dad and I are having a daddy daughter day" said Meagan "I think that's great catching up time for you two" said Kori smiling even more, but a fake smile that Richard began to notice.

"Meg can your mom and I talk alone" said Richard "sure" said Meagan giving her mom and dad a hug before walking up the stairs to her room.

Kori began to look very saddened "Kori what's wrong" said Richard "nothing sweetie" said Kori with a fake smile "no there's something up, I know that fake smile you do when something's wrong" said Richard. "well remember the question meg asked you when I told you I was Starfire" said Kori "yeah, about us getting married why" said Richard "well, I thought about it and I wonder if we were to get married what career would I fulfill hero or a singer' said Kori "babe, look if we were to I would support you in whatever you decided that's what im here for" said Richard

"Really thank you" said Kori smiled and this time it wasn't a fake smile either.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kori's main issue at the moment was her decision but one the thing she was relieved of was that Richard would be fine with whatever her decision was going to be. Kori sat on the couch in the living room petting maxi. That was her normal thinking place. Richard and Meagan both walked in the living room, "best father daughter day ever" said Meagan giving Richard a high five. "I see you two had fun" said Kori walking towards the both of them maxi following behind. Richard gave kori a kiss and a hug, "so what you do all day" asked Richard "well just watched TV and thought about things" said kori. "Your decision" asked Richard, "yeah its hasn't been easy" said Kori taking a seat back on the couch. "Remember what I told you" said Richard kissing her forehead then took a seat beside her. "I know" said kori "what have you been thinking about mom" said Meagan kori looked over at Richard to see if it was ok to tell her he gave her a nod of permission letting her know it was ok. "well Meg I have to make the choice between tiffany or starfire "said kori "wait so if you choose starfire then I can be a superhero" said Meagan "yep kiddo" said Richard "oh how awesome ,singing is ok but being a superhero is awesome" said Meagan "maybe you and the others kids can become a team" said Richard "whose kids" said Meagan "Vic and Karen's daughter Victoria and Rachel and gars twin boys Dominic and Kevin" said Richard kori smiled at her daughters happiness when she heard about the other friends she could make. "Mom I know it's up to you but I would love to be a hero" said Meagan "we'll see" said kori smiling. Kori then went back to watching ncis it was a marathon on. "you a fan" said Richard "yeah since I don't fight crime I like to watch it " said kori "well maybe if you choose starfire you won't have to watch it on TV" said Richard "maybe" said kori "remember when Rachel scared doctor light for the very first time" said Richard "oh yeah that shook that guy up isn't he in the insane asylum now" said kori "yep Rachel scared him enough times I wouldn't be that surprised" said Richard they both fell into laughter. Kori held maxi on her lap and rubbed her back. "you love that dog don't you" said Richard "she reminds me of silky" said kori wiped the tear that began to fall after Richard told her about silky passing away "I remember when the little guy use to always sleep on my folded uniforms said Richard "the fabric was soft" said kori Richard agreed, the two sat there and talked about their days as titans Richard also described how the team wanted to separate because of starfire's absence. Kori began to feel bad , "I didn't want to ever make you all do that" said kori "well Rachel was the person who stopped us from ending the titans she asked how would starfire feel" said Richard kori was relieved that Rachel had stopped the titans from separating. "Both raven and I never gave up hope that you would return but Garfield, Vic and Karen did they missed you so much they didn't want see of picture they didn't even do the things they wanted to do the things they used to do with you anymore" said Richard "I caused that much pain to them, oh I never wanted to cause anyone pain" said kori feeling bad. "don't tear yourself down look you're here now and we all have no more pain knowing that you once were our starfire" said Richard then he gave his girlfriend a comforting hug kori smiled. Kori other problem was to see what Meagan wanted, which she told her a hero would be the best. Kori decision was just left on her shoulders. It was starting to get late and kori had thought about her decision she thought about the memories of being a teen titan being starfire, she remembered on the 4th of July when they had to battle mad mod for the 2nd time, she remembered robin raced ding dong daddy to get that briefcase back or the kiss in Tokyo that began her relationship that was defiantly a moment she would never forget. Kori began to think more and more about the decision she was going to make. Kori finally figured out what her decision was and it was to be starfire again she knew how tired she was of living a double life so that was her decision. Kori walked to Bruce's office , she knocked on the door "hey kori come in have a seat" said Bruce kori walked in and took a seat "I've made my decision" said kori "and it is" said Bruce "I want to be starfire again" said kori "well how about in a year you two can have a farewell concert because your contract ends with carol in januarary of next year " said Bruce "alright I know we still have to have the thanksgiving concert , the Christmas concert and the new year's concert" said kori "yep it's what you did for the last few years" said Bruce "I know" said kori. Kori walked into her and Richards's room since they agreed to sleep in the same room. Kori laid down next to Richard , "what's your decision" said Richard "I'm going to be starfire again in a year" said kori "really?" asked Richard smiling "yep" said kori "this is great" said Richard then he kissed her on the lips and she kissed back it was a passionate kiss and then well you know what they did next.

Srry it took me so long I just got a new computer so you will probably get better updates.

Love you all,

robstarshipper


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

1 week later

Kori walked around the house trying to find maxi's leash, "Richard have you seen maxi's leash "said kori "yep its right on the table by the stairs" said Richard "thanks" said kori then gave him a peck on the lips "you goin running" said Richard "yeah" said kori strapping her ipod's arm band to her arm and then putting the leash on maxi "we'll be back in 20 minutes" said kori tying the laces on her purple Nikes "alright" said Richard kori and maxi walked out the door. Richard had been planning to ask kori to marry him he was ready to propose but he needed a reservation for tomorrow night that's when he was going to ask her. Meagan walked down to living room where her father was, "hey dad" said Meagan "hey meg" said Richard "what's up" asked Meagan sitting on the couch waiting for his answer. "Well don't tell your mom but I'm goin to ask her to marry me tomorrow" said Richard smiling at the excitement on his daughter's face it reminded him of Kori's excited expression. "I was wondering when you were finally going to pop the question" said Meagan "yep well I thought it was about time" said Richard "well have you made reservations" said Meagan "well…. Not yet" said Richard "well you better make reservations at italianos best Italian restaurant in gotham" said Meagan (I don't think italianos is a real restaurant but if it is I don't own it) Richard looked at his daughter strangely "what? , I just made a list so I can help you when the time came" said Meagan "what else did you make a list for" asked Richard "well a list for when you and mom have a baby brother or sister for me" Meagan "whoa kiddo that won't be until probably a few years after were married slow your road" said Richard "sure…." Said Meagan rolling her eyes and then she handed him the phone number to the restaurant. Richard made the reservations just in time because kori walked in just as he hung up his phone. Kori poured some water in maxis bowl and put it on the floor. Kori told Richard she was going to freshen up, Richard was happy because he then could plan how he was going to ask her. Kori stepped back in the living after about 20 minutes he could tell she took a shower because her hair was clipped back. Kori sat down on the couch next to Richard. "how was the run" said Richard "it was nice" said kori "so tomorrow I'm taking you to a fancy restaurant" said Richard "which one " said kori "italianos" said Richard "oh Richard that's my favorite Italian restaurant Bruce took me their when he had a business meeting" said kori "great" said Richard smiling . Richard had headed to their bedroom, kori had been in the room trying to decide what she was going to wear. "good you're here which one the purple or the blue" asking Richards opinion "the blue" said Richard "I thought the same thing" said kori putting her outfit together which was a cocktail dress with heels and silver chain necklace with a blue star on it. "ok well me, Rachel and Karen are having a going to the mall just like old times were bringing Meagan and one of her friends with her" said kori "cool me, Bruce, gar, and Vic are just going to watch the game tonight" said Richard "ok well I'm getting ready to go how do I look" asked kori she was wearing a blue Minnie mouse t-shirt with blue skinny jeans and her blue wedged sneakers "beautiful as always" said Richard "thanks and were going to get ready to go" said kori "bye babe" said Richard then he kissed her "bye" said kori grabbing her purse and car keys.

GNO

The girls all had on a Disney shirt it was the theme of the night, you know what kori had on , Rachel had on a mulan t-shirt, Karen had on a princess Tiana shirt on, Meagan had a Perry the platypus tank top, and her friend ciarra had on a Minnie mouse shirt. Meagan and ciarra went to the stores they wanted like aeropostale and hot topic while kori, Rachel and Karen all went to stores like macys, Victoria secret and PINK when they all met at the food court to eat each one of them had lots and lots of bags. "I'm starving" said Karen the others agreed they went to the restaurants of their choice. It was about 4 so they went to Dave and busters for some fun.

Back to the boys

"so you're really going to ask her" said Gar then drinking his soda "yep tomorrow" said Richard "what are you going to say we can tell you if it sounds corny" said Vic "yeah man we've been down this road" said Garfield remembering the day he asked Rachel to marry him "alright, kori we've known each other since we started the team and I started having feelings for you when we started the team the kiss in Tokyo had me thinking about what I had been missing for the years that we hadn't gotten together and now here we are …."Richard was stopped dead in his tracks by gar "man this sounds like a wedding vow think of something more simple but heartfelt maybe if I tell you how I asked Rachel" said gar "ok" said Richard "Rachel Roth I love you more than a fat guy loves his cheeseburgers and I wouldn't want to spend another day in my life where I could not call you my wife then I got on one knee and asked her to marry she started laughing but said yes "said gar "that's really how you asked her man" said Vic "hey she does have a ring on her finger doesn't she" said gar "well my way was different" said Vic "share" said Richard "Karen Beecher when we met I fell for you I couldn't look at another woman besides you and I couldn't imagine not calling you my girlfriend but that was in the past were in the present and I can't imagine not calling you my wife I got on one knee pulled out the ring and said Karen beecher would you do the honor of being " said Vic "wow man I didn't know something that smooth could come from you" said gar "well I'm going to take some advice from Vic I think it's better than I love you more than a fat guy loves his cheeseburgers" said Richard Vic and Richard began to laugh "well it doesn't matter if you don't like it Rachel did" said gar "man you did not ask her like that" said Vic "yes I did" said gar "call her" said Richard "alright" said gar as he hit the contact that said Rae

"Hello" said Rachel " hey Rachel I'm putting you on speaker so the guys can ask you a quick question but move away from kori" said gar "ok" said Rachel "hey Rachel look I'm proposing ton kori tomorrow and I needed some advice so I asked gar how he asked you" said Richard "yeah" said Rachel "how did he ask you" asked Richard Rachel began to giggle "he said Rachel Roth I love you more than a fat guy loves his cheeseburgers…." Rachel was stopped dead in her tracks "he wasn't lying" said Richard "no" said Rachel "well thanks" said Richard "your welcome " said Rachel unsure "okay Rae bye" said gar "gar I told you about calling me Rae ok love you bye" said Rachel "love you too" said gar "see I told you" said gar "well I don't need you all's help anymore I got what I'm going to say and I'm telling you all" said Richard "that's fine" said the other guys.

Dear readers,

I thought that would be something gar would say, I can't wait to write the next chapter it will be up tomorrow I promise thanks for reading so far keep reviewing please and follow my story and also put me on your favorite authors list please and again thanks for reading like I always say I love all my readers and followers.

Thanks a lot,

Robstarshipper


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Richard walked around that whole day nervous about asking his star to marry him he remembered every word but was nervous like any man would be about getting rejected, but who was he kidding it was kori he was talking about they had been the cutest couple to all the titans for years. But then he thought about it, but what does that even have to do with her answer. Maybe she's not ready yet maybe she wants to wait until after she becomes starfire. Kori walked in and saw Richard in total stress "uh Richard what's wrong" asked kori laying a hand on his shoulder "nothing sweetheart" replied Richard kori gave him that I know your lying look "Richard" said kori giving him that I know something's wrong look "I'm fine honest "said Richard "okay and also what time tonight" said kori then she kissed his cheek.

"5:00" said Richard "okay its 3:00 right now it will at least take me an hour and a half to get ready so I will start getting ready at 5:30" said kori Richard loved how she always stayed on time kori was always like that. Meagan came running down the stairs "omg mom and hey dad" said Meagan "well Scott asked me to be his girlfriend" said Meagan "how wonderful but you know what happens in a year" said kori "of course but I'm going to enjoy it while it last though" said Meagan "who's Scott" asked Richard "well Scott is the boy our daughter has had a crush on since she was 12 he lives in the neighborhood" said kori "well that's great" said Richard smiling he knew how it felt when you have a crush on someone and finally the person wants to be with you. "Meg are you planning on inviting him over" said kori

"yes tonight if that's ok" said Meagan "as long as Vic, Karen ,Rachel or gar keep an eye on you" said kori "on second thought maybe Rachel or Karen" said kori "ok I'm going to ask them now" said Meagan then she started texting Scott to let him know her answer was yes about being his girlfriend and he was allowed to come over "this kid Scott is he a good kid" said Richard "yes Richard he is a very good kid a honor roll student" said kori "I think I may like this kid" said Richard "ok its 3:24 I'm getting ready because I know how long it takes to curl my hair" said kori "okay I'm going to get ready in my old room 'said Richard.

4:30

Richard had his hair slicked back and had a nice suit on and he had the ring in the pocket on his jacket he waited and waited and finally kori stepped out she looked gorgeous her hair was curled perfectly, she had on the light blue cocktail dress with her peep toe blue heels, she had on her necklace with a blue star on the pendant, she had a light amount of make up on because she didn't really need it. Richard couldn't take his eyes off of kori "you look beautiful" said Richard "thank you and you look very handsome yourself" said kori Richard held the door open for kori to walk through "thank you" said kori Richard opened the car door for kori then closed it for her and got into the driver's seat.

Richard started the car and turned on the car radio and Kori's favorite song by karmin came on acapella. Kori sang along Richard drove and giggled as she tried her best to rap "hey we all can't rap" said kori "very true kori very true" said Richard "were here" said kori "and just in time "said Richard he opened the door for kori and escorted her in. The matradee seated them and then the waiter took their orders, once they got what they ordered they began to eat. Richard and kori had finished eating and Richard thought it was time to ask her but before he could she asked to be excused to go to the bathroom. Richard waited on her to come back in about 3 more minutes she did.

"kori Anders , when I met you I felt feelings that I hadn't felt in such a long time star you opened my heart and you showed me the love I hadn't been shown in so long you showed me that there is chance at love for anyone the kiss in Tokyo was the beginning of our relationship and I knew you were the girl I was going to be with forever but today I want to make that official" said Richard her pulled out the velvet box got on one knee kori cupped her hand over her mouth she began to tear up "kori anders my starfire will you be my wife " said Richard as he slid the ring on her finger "yes ,yes,yes,yes of course yes" said kori Richard kissed his fiancé and she gladly kissed back the diners began to clap for the couple.

When the couple got home Richard scrame "she said yes!" Everyone gave the couple a hug and congratulations "thank you" said the couple, everyone wanted to know when they would probably tie the knot. Kori wanted to wait until after she became starfire so she could go back to her original life. Everyone was happy about Kori's decision, Richard agreed that it was a great idea. Kori was happy that she and Richard would be married finally Meagan, Richard and herself could be a happy family. The couple were happily engaged, Richard was really happy that he had remembered every word of his proposal and didn't mess up. Kori was happy that it finally happened she had been waiting for him to ask her for weeks and weeks.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter tomorrow chapter 12 will be uploaded I'm doing daily uploads this summer so please keep reading and reviewing thanks so much to all my fans .again thank you !

Thanks again GingerGeek you really helped me out a lot and I hope this is what you asked for I couldn't really change this one up to much but next chapter will be the way you asked. Promise.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kori and Richard wanted to get married a month after kori went back to being starfire which would be February at the most well-known church in jump city a church that both Rachel and gar and Karen and Vic were wed.

The two were so happy they began planning the perfect wedding. Kori had Rachel and Karen help plan but kori also looked at the date, it was now the 25th of October and in 2 more weeks they would start practicing their performances for the thanksgiving concert. Kori and Richard sat on the couch and were browsing venues to have the wedding on Kori's laptop.

"What about this venue at the Hilton it's a nice sized one and it has a…." Richard stopped talking when kori touched his hand "it's perfect" said kori smiling at her fiancée "great we'll show this to Natalie once she arrives " said Richard as he kissed Kori's cheek. Natalie was their wedding planner, a good friend of Bruce's. Natalie had been around since Richard was a kid.

The doorbell rang Richard opened the door to let her in, "hey Richie how ya doin" said Natalie hugging Richard "I'm great Natalie ,how are you and Gary" said Richard "were both fine" "that's good come sit down Kor is on the couch" Natalie walked over to the couch "and this must be kori, Richie she's as beautiful as you described" said Natalie "hi Natalie nice to finally meet you in person" said kori "I'm a hugger come here" said Natalie motioning her for a hug, kori then hugged Natalie then all 3 of them took a seat.

"ok, have you figured out your main color yet" asked Natalie "yes violet" said kori "ok flowers" asked Natalie "red for my bouquet and white roses for the decor" replied kori "alright that sounds great" said Natalie taking notes "got any venues that you are interested in" asked Natalie "yeah we actually think this place is the perfect one" replied Richard as he clicked on to the Hilton hotel's website and clicked on the link for the venue. Which was to be at the Hilton hotel in jump city. "That has a really great sized private venue that's a great choice" said Natalie writing down the phone "on to the next subject a caterer" asked Natalie

"ok we decided on Maries" said Richard "Maries is a great catering service" replied Natalie "great" said the couple "alright that's pretty much it for today I will come back Friday, today I will give the venue, Maries and the florist a call and on Friday we will talk photographer" said Natalie as she got up then gave the couple hugs and left. "At least that's done" said Richard "yeah now we can relax" said kori turning on the TV. "hey Kor" said Richard "yes" replied kori "I don't think we've let Meagan do to much she should have a bigger part in the plans" said Richard "your right all she gets to do is sit around and watch it all be planned" agreed kori "so what are we going to do" asked Richard "I'm going to let her help Rachel ,Karen and I tomorrow" said kori "alright" said Richard then he kissed his fiancée on her forehead, kori just smiled.

"so what you want for dinner "asked Richard about to go into the kitchen "I figured we could order out" said kori "what you hungry for" asked Richard "Chinese" replied kori "alright can you do me a favor" asked Richard "yeah" said kori can you ask everyone what they want from panda express" asked Richard "alright" said kori. Kori told Richard what everybody wanted.

The food had arrived and everyone came down to the dining room for dinner, they all sat down. "so how's the planning going" asked Vic "it's going great" replied Richard "we have found the venue , caterer and the florist" said kori "you all are good" said Karen "yeah I remember when gar and I were engaged planning did not come easy" said Rachel as she picked up her orange chicken with her chopsticks. "Yeah Rae is right we didn't have the best planner" said gar "we sure didn't she made everything so complicated" said Rachel "but in the outcome I'm a very lucky guy" said gar "and I'm a very lucky girl" said Rachel smiling at her husband. Richard, Vic and Bruce rolled their eyes, "awe how sweet" said kori and Karen. "mom when do you go dress shopping" asked Meagan "well that won't be done until probably January sweetie" replied kori "ok have you started making the guest list" asked Meagan "actually we haven't and were going to need your help ok" said kori "yep" said Meagan "we'll start right after dinner" said kori "ok"replied a excited Meagan.

After dinner Richard, Kori, and Meagan began to start making the list

Guest list

Bruce and the date of his choice

Galore

The Logans

The stones

The wests

Natalie and Gary

Scott(Meagan's boyfriend)

Ciarra(Meagan's friend)

Ryan (ryandr my little brother)

Tim Drake

Mellisandr (Kori's cousin)

Maria (one of Richards family members)

Joey (one of Richard's friends )

Kole and Jericho

Hotspot and argent

Speedy

Aqualad

Mas and menos

Pantha

Harold

And a few more people

Kori and Richard had finished with the help of their daughter. The two were very happy they got the list done tomorrow Kori, Karen, Rachel and Meagan would make invitations. Kori would have to give Galfore a phone call because mail couldn't be sent all the way to tameran. Kori and Richards wedding plans were going very well and they were very happy about that. Kori and Richard knew that In 4 months they would be married and happy and to them that was just how they always dreamed it would be.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, the chapters are not going by real time. Next chapter it will be December the concert. I'm sorry about the wait but I was on punishment so I couldn't get this chapter done but I'm going to upload more chapters.

Thanks for reading I appreciate it please review and also follow my story please

Thanks again as I always say I love all my readers very much and I listen to constructive criticism so if you have questions just pm me.

And if you have any ideas for Christmas songs pm me or put it in a review by today because I will start to type the next chapter tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kori who was now tiffany, was curling her hair in gorgeous curls that went well with her light brown hair. Kori had on an ice blue long sleeved shirt, white skinny jeans, big white snowflake earrings and her blue knee high boots. "You look beautiful" said Richard "excuse me I think kori would be mad to find you flirting with tiffany" said tiffany "yeah but does she have to know" asked Richard wiggling his eyebrows just like gar used to do "shut up" said tiffany slapping his arm "well since the concert is today and it's like 3 days before Christmas don't we need to go Christmas shopping" asked Richard "yeah we do but we will talk about it tonight once I'm kori again" replied Tiffany "alright" said Richard.

Gar ran around excited he couldn't wait for the concert, he watched every year before knowing tiffany was Kori and Nicole was Meagan. "Oh Rachel I get to finally live my dream" said Gar Rachel rose on of her eyebrows "and that would be" asked Rachel "sitting front row at one of Anderson concerts" replied Gar "your over obsessed just like the boys with Legos" said Rachel "I hope they're not giving any trouble" said Gar "our boys, no…. well maybe Kevin, Dominic is probably reading or meditating" said Rachel

"You're probably right" said Gar thinking of how his 2 sons acted Kevin was like gar always cracking bad jokes and playing pranks on Victoria because he knew if he would play a prank on Dominic that his older brother by just 3 minutes would kill him. Dominic was more like Rachel always reading a book or meditating he of course had a little of gar in him when it came to parties. Rachel had started to get ready for the concert she put on a red sweater and some black skinny jeans and a pair of black wedged boots and red hoop earrings her hair was now a lot longer so she had straightened it. "Wow look at you" said Gar smiling at his wife "thanks" replied Rachel applying her red lipstick and then her black eyeshadow and mascara.

Karen was getting ready, she put on a yellow long sleeved shirt, some black jeans, black hoops and yellow uggs (I don't own uggs). "You look pretty honeybee" said Vic "thanks sparky" replied Karen "Victoria called this morning" said Vic "really what she say" replied Karen applying eyeshadow "well she said that she can't wait for Christmas eve when she gets to see us again and she said she really misses us but not that much " said Vic "well that's our Victoria" said Karen applying making that face (if you're a girl and you wear mascara you know how that face looks) "Karen why are you making that strange face" asked Vic "Vic it's just that I'm applying mascara facial expression" said Karen "ok" said vic.

Nicole came down in her green sweater dress with red leggings and red wedges. Nicole's hair was straight, and she only had a little make up on. "Alright everyone we need to be there 1 hour earlier which would be now" said Bruce looking at his watch "alright" they all said. It was an hour later and all the others took their front row spots for the concert and then other people began to show up.

It was time for the concert to begin

Tiffany stepped on the stage with her daughter Nicole and they stood in front of the mic, "hello everyone and welcome to our last annual Christmas Bash we hope that you enjoy yourself" said tiffany the audience clapped "yes, like my mother said enjoy yourself tonight, also if you know the songs sing them don't be afraid to" said Nicole "ok our first act of the night is lead singer of eurodance group Cascada singing Last Christmas" said Tiffany.

Cascada

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby, do you recognize me?  
Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me

Happy Christmas

I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying, "I love you", I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special, special

A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice  
My God, I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

A face on a lover, with a fire in her heart  
A man undercover but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love  
You'll never fool me again

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

A face on a lover, with a fire in his heart  
A man undercover but you tore me apart  
Maybe next year, I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special

"thank you very much every I hope you all have a very wonderful holiday next performance will be from tiffany singing jingle bell rock " said Natalie Horler

Tiffany

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun  
Now, the jingle hop has begun

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell twist  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air

What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh

Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet  
That's the jingle bell rock, yeah

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun  
Now, the jingle hop has begun

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell twist  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air

What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh

Giddy-up pony time, kick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet  
That's the jingle bell rock, jingle rock  
Jingle bell rock

The audience clapped "thank you our next performance will from my good friends the backstreet who will be preforming at our farewell concert so here they are singing it's Christmas time again" said Tiffany

Nick: Frost grows outside the window  
First kiss under the mistletoe ohoh~ ohoh~

Bells chime inside a steeple  
Open the doors hear the people sing ohoh~ ohoh~

Kevin: And when the snow is falling down, down, down  
You know that Santa is back in town, town, town  
That's when it's Christmas time again

BSB: Ta ta ta ta, it's Christmas time again!  
Ta ta ta ta, it's Christmas time again!

Brian:I've been checking my list twice,  
Got plans to give you your gift tonight ohoh~ ohoh~

AJ: Wake up under a lit tree  
One wish came true, you're here with me ohoh~ ohoh~

AJ: And when the snow is falling down, down, down  
You know that Santa is back in town, town, town  
That's when it's Christmas time again

BSB: Ta ta ta ta, it's Christmas time again!  
Ta ta ta ta, it's Christmas time again!

Howie:And when the snow is falling down, down, down  
You know that Santa is back in town, town, town  
That's when it's Christmas time again

BSB: Ta ta ta ta, it's Christmas time again!  
Ta ta ta ta, it's Christmas time again!

"thanks can you believe this is their last Christmas bash you know I remember tiffany's very first Christmas bash and tiffany was worried no one would show she feared it wouldn't get the tv ratings she had hoped for but because of you all you made it possible for her to continue until this point the next performance will be from Nicole singing all I want for Christmas is you with a surprise guest and Nicole doesn't know who it is" said Nick

Nicole

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

Nicole was about to sing when she heard Mariah Carrey's voice

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas

Is you

Nicole

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

And I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

Mariah

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas Day

Nicole and Mariah

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

You baby

Nicole

Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

And I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

Mariah

I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake to

Hear those magic reindeer click

Nicole and Mariah

'Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tight

What more can I do?

Baby all I want for Christmas is you

You

Mariah

Oh all the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

And the sound of children's

Laughter fills the air

Nicole

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?

Won't you please bring my baby to me?

Mariah and Nicole

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just want to see my baby

Standing right outside my door

Oh I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas is

You baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby Nicole

All I want for Christmas is you baby Mariah

All I want for Christmas is you baby Nicole

The audience clapped

Mariah gave Nicole a big hug "darling you did wonderful and hello darlings our next performance will be by 2 sisters we know by aly and aj performing greatest time of year

Aly and Aj

It's the greatest time of year

And it's here, help me celebrate it

With everybody here

Friends so dear, let me simply state it

It's our favorite way

To spend the holiday

There's a special kind of feeling in the air

It only happens at this time of year

When everyone is filled with love and cheer

'Cause that's what matters

Pretty paper boxes tied with bows

Walking in the sun or in the snow

We can feel the excitement growing, knowing

It's the greatest time of year

And it's here, help me celebrate it

With everybody here

Friends so dear, let me simply state it

Joy to the world and everyone

Lift up your hearts and feel the love

It's our favorite way

To spend the holiday

We can get all cozy by the fire

Turn the music up a little higher

I don't think that I could ever tire

Of being together

Decorate the tree, hang mistletoe

And stand by me

It's a picture perfect moment

Captured memories that we'll have after

It's the greatest time of year

And it's here, help me celebrate it

With everybody here

Friends so dear, let me simply state it

Joy to the world and everyone

Lift up your hearts and feel the love

It's our favorite way

To spend the holiday

Spend the holidays

It's the greatest time

(Greatest time of year)

Time to celebrate

Now it's our favorite time

It's the greatest time of year

And it's here, help me celebrate it

With everybody here

Friends so dear, let me simply state it

Joy to the world, joy to the world, joy to the world

It's the greatest time of year

(Ok the audience claps every song)

"thank you and to us it is the greatest time this is our third time preforming at this Christmas bash and who thought it would be the last" said aly "were going to miss it the next performance is tiffany with a special surprise guest that she doesn't even know about singing the Christmas song Tiffany"

Tiffany

Chestnuts roasting on an open fire

Jack Frost nipping at your nose

Yuletide carols being sung by a choir

And folks dressed up like Eskimos

Tiffany stopped singing when she heard her good friend Christina Aguilera

Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe

Help to make the season bright

Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow

Will find it hard to sleep tonight

Tiffany

They know that Santa's on his way

He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh

And every mother's child is gonna spy

To see if reindeer really know how to fly

Christina and tiffany

And so I'm offering this simple phrase

To kids from one to ninety-two

Although it's been said many times

Many ways, Merry Christmas to you, merry Christmas to you

Christina hugged tiffany "wow, let me tell this Christmas bash means so much to me because it shows that Christmas is a holiday to celebrate with family friends and fans like you and it's hard to see this concert go I performed for every one of these and I loved every moment so tiff thanks for that" said Christina giving her a hug "next performance will be Jessica Simpson singing let it snow" said Christina

Jessica

The weather outside is frightful

But the fire is so delightful

And since we've no place to go

Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!

Doesn't show signs of stoppin'

And I've bought some corn for popping

The lights are turned way down low

Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!

When we finally kiss goodnight

Oh oh oh oh woh

But if you'll really hold me tight

All the way home I'll be warm

The fire is slowly dying

Dear, we're still goodbying

But as long as you love me so

Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow

When we finally kiss goodnight

Oh oh oh oh woh

But if you'll really hold me tight

All the way home I'll be warm

The fire is slowly dying

Dear, we're still goodbying

As long as you love me so

Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!

Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!

Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow

"Thank you, next performance will be by Carrie underwood singing silent night" said Jessica Simpson

Silent night! Holy night!  
All is calm all is bright  
Round yon virgin mother and child  
Holy infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace!  
Sleep in heavenly peace!

Silent night! Holy night!  
Shepherds quake at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing Hallelujah  
Christ the Saviour is born!  
Christ the Saviour is born!

Silent night! Holy night!  
Son of God love's pure light  
Radiant beams from thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace,  
Jesus, Lord at thy birth,  
Jesus, Lord at thy birth.

"Thank you, oh my gosh look how far tiff has come wow I mean that all I can say I'm really going to miss it" said Carrie "next performance is tiffany and Nicole singing Hark the herald angels sing" said Carrie

Nicole

Hark! The herald angels sing

Glory to the newborn King

Peace on earth and mercy mild

God and sinners reconciled

Tiffany

Joyful all ye nations rise

Join the triumph of the skies

With angelic host proclaim

Christ is born in Bethlehem

Hark! The herald angels sing

Glory to the newborn King

Nicole

Christ by highest heaven adored

Christ, the everlasting Lord

Late in time behold Him come

Offspring of a Virgin's womb

Tiffany

Veiled in flesh the Godhead see

Hail the incarnate deity

Pleased as man with man to dwell

Jesus, our Emmanuel

Hark! The herald angels sing

Glory to the newborn King

Nicole

Hail, the heaven born Prince of Peace

Hail, the Son of Righteousness

Light and life to all He brings

Risen with healing in His wings

Tiffany

Mild He lays His glory by

Born that man no more may die

Born to raise the sons of earth

Born to give them second birth

Hark! The herald angels sing

Glory to the newborn King

"Are ya'll having fun" asked Tiffany the crowd clapped real loud "perfect we have one more final performance from everybody who performed today but first a Christmas poem by the legendary Maya Angelou" said Tiffany

"The poem that I will be reciting is a Christmas poem that I love and it's called in the bleak mid-winter by Christina Rossetti" said Maya Angelou

In the bleak mid-winter  
Frosty wind made moan,  
Earth stood hard as iron,  
Water like a stone;  
Snow had fallen, snow on snow,  
Snow on snow,  
In the bleak mid-winter  
Long ago.

Our God, Heaven cannot hold Him  
Nor earth sustain;  
Heaven and earth shall flee away  
When He comes to reign:  
In the bleak mid-winter  
A stable-place sufficed  
The Lord God Almighty,  
Jesus Christ.

Enough for Him, whom cherubim  
Worship night and day,  
A breastful of milk  
And a mangerful of hay;  
Enough for Him, whom angels  
Fall down before,  
The ox and ass and camel  
Which adore.

Angels and archangels  
May have gathered there,  
Cherubim and seraphim  
Thronged the air,  
But only His mother  
In her maiden bliss,  
Worshipped the Beloved  
With a kiss.

What can I give Him,  
Poor as I am?  
If I were a shepherd  
I would bring a lamb,  
If I were a wise man  
I would do my part,  
Yet what I can I give Him,  
Give my heart

The crowd snapped

"Now everyone who performed except me will be singing a Christmas medley" said Maya Angelou

BSB:We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a happy new year

Mariah, Christina, Carrie underwood aly and aj and Natalie

Good tidings we bring to you and your kin  
Good tidings for Christmas  
and a happy new year

Tiffany and Nicole

Oh, bring us a figgy pudding  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding  
And a cup of good cheer

Tiffany Natalie Horler Mariah Carey and Nicole

Deck the halls with boughs of holly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Tis the season to be jolly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Carrie underwood and Jessica Simpson

Don we now our gay apparel,  
Fa la la, la la la, la la la.  
Toll the ancient Yuletide carol,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Aly and AJ and Christina

See the blazing Yule before us,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Strike the harp and join the chorus.  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Follow me in merry measure,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
While I tell of Yuletide treasure,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la

Hark, how the bells, sweet silver bells tiffany

All seem to say, "Throw cares away" Nicole

Christmas is here, bringing good cheer Natalie

To young and old, meek and the bold Mariah

Ding, dong, ding, dong, bsb

that is their song Jessica

With joyful ring, all caroling Carrie

One seems to hear words of good cheer Christina

From everywhere, filling the air Aly and Aj

All

O, how they pound, raising the sound

Over hill and dale, telling their tale

Gaily they ring, while people sing

Songs of good cheer, Christmas is here

BSB

Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas

Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas

On, on they send, on without end

Their joyful tone to every home

All  
Hark, how the bells, sweet silver bells

All seem to say, "Throw cares away"

Christmas is here, bringing good cheer

To young and old, meek and the bold

Ding, dong, ding, dong, that is their song

With joyful ring, all caroling

With that Christmas colored confetti shot out everywhere

"Thank you so much for coming to last annual Anderson Christmas Bash" said tiffany

"Bye" said Nicole

Next chapter will be after the farewell concert

Sorry so many lyrics

Love you guys


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was just two weeks after the farewell concert and since then kori had moved back to jump city to get ready for the wedding. Kori, Rachel, Karen, Victoria and Meagan were on their way to the David's bridal. When they walked in had help from lady named Brittany who was friends of Rachel and Karen because she helped them both find the perfect dresses. "Hello you must be Kori" said Brittany extending her hand "and you must Brittany I have heard much about you" replied kori with a smile.

Brittany showed them to an area so they could sit while kori tried on the wedding dress. Kori picked out 3 dresses all white dresses with hints of violet, one of the dresses was a strapless dress that had a Cinderella bottom, she came out and she seemed to have mixed emotions about the dress "what do you all think" asked kori "mom it's really pretty don't get me wrong but it's just not you" replied Meagan the other 3 in the room agreed with Meagan.

Kori returned back to the dressing room and put on the second pick it was a short wedding dress with spaghetti straps "no" said all 4 "I agree" said kori walking back into the dressing room. Kori knew that dress number 3 was the one it was a sweetheart cut mermaid dress, it was the prettiest dress Kori had ever seen. Kori stepped out the girls were in awe, "mom you look beautiful" said Meagan "thanks sweetie this is the dress" said Kori admiring her very slim figure in the mirror. "Richards going to love it" said Karen "thanks" said kori smiling. Kori picked out her bride maids dresses which were in violet .Then Rachel's matron of honor dress was violet but very simple, Rachel made sure the dress suited her.

Three weeks later

Rachel did everything in her power to keep her best friend from becoming one of those bratty bridezillas. Kori was acting so crazy hollering and cussing, Rachel had never imagined seeing kori act that way before. But it was only a month before the wedding what more could happen to make matters worse.

Rachel could sense something was changing within kori and it wasn't the transformation again she felt another being within Kori , Rachel knocked on the door in the t tower that now instead of having robin's name only it had their names together. Rachel thought it was really sweet but then she reminded herself you have to tell Kori what she can sense. Kori answered the door looking a little sick, "hey kori can I talk to you" asked Rachel "yes" replied kori closing her bedroom door. "Kor don't freak but I sense another heartbeat" said Rachel "oh yes that's why have been acting moody lately I meant to tell you but" said kori "so does Richard know your expecting "asked Rachel "No" said kori. "when are you planning on telling him" asked Rachel Richard walked to the door, "tell me what" asked Richard "I'm going to let you two talk" replied Rachel walking to her bedroom that belonged to both herself and Gar.

"is something wrong Kor" asked Richard "no actually something wonderful" replied Kori "what is it" asked Richard "well I'm expecting" replied Kori "expecting what" asked Richard "Richard I'm expecting a baby I'm pregnant" replied kori smiling at her fiancé Richard picked kori up bridal style and spun her around Richard had joy written all over the smile on his face. "So that's why you've been so moody babe" said Richard "of course tamaranian women go through mood swings all nine months of pregnancy" said Kori "I don't care I'm just so happy" replied Richard then he kissed her on the lips.

The couple was so happy and couldn't wait to be married and raise their second child together. Kori and Richard told the others very excited. "Kori do tamaranians develop a baby bump quicker" asked Karen "no I won't start showing until at least early march" replied Kori "good you can still fit that gorgeous dress" said Karen. Every one especially Meagan and Bruce were happy for the couple, Richard was just super happy he would get to experience of going to the hospital with kori and being by her side the whole way like he wished he could have done with Meagan.

"dad mom I have a question" said Meagan "yes sweetheart" said kori "yeah kiddo" said Richard "what do you hope the baby's gender will be" asked Meagan "a boy" said Richard smiling at his daughter "a boy" said kori "a little brother huh" said Meagan smiling at her parents she was so happy that her parents were finally getting married and not only that but having another baby.

So basically next chapter will be the wedding but sadly chapters 15 and 16 will be the last chapter of the story. I'm going to be starting a new story about the teen titans being in Disney princess movies it will be better than it sounds but it will also be a bb/Rae, cy/bee and of course Rob/star story.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Authors note: Scott, Meagan's friend and Natalie all know kori is starfire"

Kori walked around in the hotel room nervous "I lost them" said kori "what" asked Rachel "my mother's crystal earrings" said kori in tears "mom there right here" said Meagan "oh thank you" said kori relieved "mom what's the big surprise you have for dad" asked Meagan "not telling you, you will see" said kori. Kori put on her dress, had Karen apply her makeup and Rachel put Kori's hair in very pretty curls and placed her veil and crown, "you want it over your face" asked Rachel "no thank you" replied kori putting the earrings her mother had given her.

Kori looked at herself she began to tear up "oh mom "said Meagan "it's just that I never thought that I would be here I just thought I would be raising you alone Meg" admitted kori, Meagan began tear up. Gar came to the room give kori the gift from Richard, "wow look at you future Mrs. Grayson you look great" said Gar "thank you Gar" replied kori "And look at my beautiful wife" said Gar "you look handsome" said Rachel "here's the gift from Richard" said Gar "oh how sweet it's a photo book of us in the beginning of our relationship to now" said kori "Kor 5 minutes and Galfore is on his way up" said Gar.

Kori ran up to Galfore and hugged him "oh knorfka I missed you" said kori "I have missed you as well and you are a very beautiful bride " said Galfore , Galfore this is Meagan" said kori "your daughter the one you have sent pictures of hello" said Galfore "hi Galfore" said Meagan. "It's time my bumgorf"said Galfore.

The ceremony

The bridesmaids and matron of honor Rachel were in the right spot of the church and there stood a very nervous Richard and his best man Garfield. The music began and Galfore walked kori down the aisle. Richard looked at Kori he thought she looked gorgeous. Once kori reached the alter the priest asked the normal question and kori kissed galfore's cheek and then joined hands with Richard. The priest said the normal stuff and then it got to the vows.

Richards vow

Kori I really never thought that we would be standing here today 14 years after you left the team, when you left I hoped and dreamed that you would return but you didn't for 13 years ,I was crushed I went to a lot of the titans weddings and were best man at 2 of them. At every wedding I wondered if my star would ever come back so we could have that fairytale wedding. And then now I know why you left and I'm glad because if you didn't we wouldn't have our daughter that you had the chance raise. Our daughter is great she is polite, pretty, and smart and she's the best daughter anyone would want just like you're the best friend and wife anyone could ever want. And I love you Kori Anders.

Kori's vow

Richard like you said because of the events that happened 14 years back I never thought we would be getting married, Richard when I left I worried about the team but I worried about you a lot I always felt the urge to come back but because of Meagan I stayed and raised her. As a baby Meagan used to ask where her dad was I would just cry. But then 13 years past and I thought that I had gotten over you but I didn't even acknowledge the fact that I did, though Meagan tried to tell me I missed you. When you came I felt like I was 14 again in love with a wonderful guy. I love you Grayson I love you very much.

Reception

Kori and Richard danced to if I never knew you for their first dance. Kori and Richard then got on stage and sung at the beginning.

Kori: We were strangers starting out on a journey  
never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
at the beginning with you

Richard: No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start

Both:

And life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river, I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
At the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you

Kori: We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

Both:

And life is a road, and I want to keep going  
Love is a river, I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
At the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you

Richard : Knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me, alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Both:

And life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river, I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you

And life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river, I want to keep going on  
Starting out on a journey

Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you

The newlyweds kissed after singing and then it was time for the bouquet and garter throw, kori threw her bouquet of red roses and her cousin Mellisandr caught the bouquet, Richard threw the garter and Aqualad caught. The two of them had their dance to the song could it be you by Cascada.

Kori, Karen and Rachel got on stage, "may I have everyone's attention" asked kori the wedding party turned to the stage "Richard my gift is something I couldn't just give to you but with gar's help you will have it on video" said kori "hit it" said Karen talking to the pianist. (Bold letters stand for Karen and Rachel parts) bold italics are kori, Rachel and Karen (authors note it's the glee version)

The moment I wake up  
Before I put on my makeup** (make up)  
**I say a little

**prayer for you**  
While combing my hair now,  
And wondering what dress to wear now, **(wear now)**  
I say a little **prayer for you****  
****  
**_**Forever, Forever, you'll stay in my heart  
And I will love you  
Forever, and ever, we never will part  
Oh, how I love you  
Together, Together, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me.**__  
_  
I run for the bus, dear,  
While riding I think of us, dear **(us dear)**  
I say a little **prayer for you.**  
At work I just take time  
And all through my coffee break-time **(break time)**  
I say a little **prayer for you.**

_**Forever, Forever, you'll stay in my heart  
And I will love you  
Forever, and ever we never will part  
Oh, how I'll love you  
Together, together, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me**_**. **

The wedding party clapped and then kori came down and gave her husband a kiss. Kor that was really sweet the best present ever" said Richard "I knew you would like it" said Kori. "I didn't like it I loved it" said Richard kissing his wife. Bruce and Selina walked over to the couple "congratulations you two" said Selina "thank you" replied the couple "congrats" said Bruce hugging kori and Richard "thanks Bruce you happy to be a grandpa again" asked Kori "yes I hope you bring him to Gotham "replied Bruce "we will but who knows it may be a girl" said kori "very true Bruce" said Selina "whatever it is I'll be happy "said Richard.

Kori and Richard cut the cake it was beautiful it was a 5 layered wedding cake, red velvet cake with white icing formed in roses it was a beautiful cake. Kori and Richard watched as Meagan and Scott danced together, "Richard" said kori "yes kori" replied kori "remember at kittens prom when we danced together" asked kori "yeah" said Richard "they remind me of us" said kori "yeah they do" said Richard smiling as his wife. "Mrs. Grayson" said Richard "yes Mr. Grayson" said kori "I love you" said Richard "I love you too" said Kori kissing her husband.

The wedding was over and they got in the car that was decorated and had a just married sign on the back the two were happy were really happy.

The link to Kori's dress is: . it's the very first dress on the page it's very pretty. Chapter 16 is the last one and it will be 4 years later.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 (by the way Meagan and Scott broke up)

It had been 2 years since the wedding and the birth of the couple's son Johnathan Bruce Grayson. Kori and Richard were happy to have Johnathan in their lives, so was Meagan she finally had a younger sibling that she could blame things on , read stories to and give some of her old toys to.

At the moment

Dominic and Meagan had been flirting as usual, Kevin and Victoria were playing game station and rose (gar and Rachel's 1 year old) and john were playing with blocks on the floor. All 3 women sat in the kitchen area while the men were outside playing football.

"Look at them" said Rachel looking at her son and Kori's daughter "I know they remind me of Richard and myself" said kori watching the two. "Very true" said Karen "was it this obvious when Richard and I were not together" asked kori "yep" replied Rachel then taking a sip from her tea "really" said kori in shock "girl, even the villains knew" said Karen the girls all laughed.

Richard called on the intercom that everyone go to the living room for a meeting.

"ok everyone these 4 need costumes and their names" said Richard "dad you're talking about our super hero names" asked Meagan "yeah like mine is Night wing" said Richard "ok my name is Night star since your super hero name is night wing and mom's is starfire" said Meagan "cool" said Richard "ok well my name is the beast" said Kevin "so original" said Dominic with sarcasm "well what is your hero name Dominic" said Meagan smiling at him "umm it's the eagle" said Dominic "Hawk Lol" said Kevin "oh shut up Kevin I think it's cool" said Meagan blushing "well I'm going to be bee" said Victoria. "Okay now you all have to design a uniform and Karen will sew it" said Richard.

Meagan chose an outfit similar to her mother's but it was red and she matched it with a robin type mask. Dominic chose a dark blue long sleeved shirt with black pants with a blue cloak. Kevin a similar suit like his fathers but instead of purple he chose a very dark green. Victoria had a yellow tank with a pair of black pants.

The parents looked at their children and smiled knowing this is what they always wanted to happen.

The teens formed a new team

New teen titans (corny I know but it's late)

Night star

The eagle

The beast

Bee

I know this wasn't a great ending but I hoped you enjoyed reading it

Love you all robstarshipper


End file.
